


The Hijacking Hypnotist

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [4]
Category: A to Z Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Definite mentions of sex/gender/sexuality/coming out, F/M, Final part of backstory trilogy, Genderfluid Character, Hypnotism, I honestly don't know what counts as smut or sex lol, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by someone else's work, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Possible mentions of smut, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Romantic Soulmates, Running Away, Seizures, Shock, Soulmate Fusion, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triggers, dont sue me I gave credit, that's Trinity btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Inspired by "The Hijacking Hypnotist" by hypnostories on Fanfiction.Net. Go check it out!When newly-turned 15-year-olds Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose visit a festival in Green Lawn, they're surprised to learn that a hypnosis show is also taking place during it.But what they don't know is that every town the show leaves, it leaves it in chaos.Will the three be able to survive the final showdown or will they take their final bow?
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan (minor), Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto (minor), Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway (minor), Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan (minor)
Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710061
Comments: 70
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes may contain info that is necessary to know for the fic!)
> 
> My name is Dink Duncan. I just turned 15 a week ago. About 5 days before that, my best friends Joshua Pinto, Ruth Rose Hathaway, and I celebrated our 5 year anniversary of solving mysteries.
> 
> Why am I telling you this? Because we didn't expect our greatest strength to be our greatest weakness.
> 
> It all started on June 17, 2025.

"Josh, wait up!" I yelled at my best friend, ~~_who is totally not one of the two people I'm in love with._~~

~~_Nope. Totally not._ ~~

Josh turned to look at me. "You're slow today, Dink! Come catch up!" He called back as he slowed down enough to let me come up behind him and tackle him to his grassy yard. 

He started laughing and rolled over on top of me. I froze for a moment, _~~what, you thought I liked him being on top of me? What are you, crazy?~~_ then scrambled out of his grasp. I laughed so hard, tears came out of my eyes.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late, my brother wouldn't get up from the table." Ruth Rose Hathaway called out to us as she ran toward Josh's house.

~~_No, she's not the other person I'm in love with. Nope. Not. At. All._ ~~

"It's fine, Rosie," Josh said as he stood up, pulling me to my feet. The three of us tackled each other in a hug.

~~_I wish I wish I wish it would be more._ ~~

We pulled away and burst into giggles. 

"So, uhh," Josh began, then his voice cracked. He instantly blushed and continued. "You guys still want to go check out the festival?"

Ruth Rose playfully shoved him, then said, "Yeah! It's kinda tradition for us three."

"just like it's tradition for us to just choose one person to love." I muttered quietly.

They glanced at me. "What did you say?" Ruth Rose asked.

I waved them off. "I'll tell you later."

I really was going to tell them later. I was going to tell them everything. 

I could only pray to God that they felt the same way.


	2. Just the Three of Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most parts of the next three chapters will be taken directly from the OG fic. Some parts I will change to put my own spin on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should have figured it out sooner. So we could have stopped it from happening. 
> 
> Too bad time travel doesn't exist.

"Wow, look at that ride!" Josh exclaimed.

Ruth Rose and I looked at what he was pointing at.

"That does look like a cool ride, what does it do?" asked Ruth Rose.

I looked at the drenched people walking out.

"It's probably a water ride, but it's a bit windy and I don't want to be wet." I said.

We all agreed and walked down the pathway through the crowds of people. We kept walking until we came upon rows of chairs and and a large stage with one row of chairs on it. A blue awning streched out from the top and the auidience seats were barely filled. On the stage, there was a sound system and a video camera. Alongside the camera was a tripod.

"Hey, what's this?" Ruth Rose asked.

We walked over to a staff member and asked about the event here.

"It's a hypnosis show." the man replied, "Starts in about fifteen minutes."

"Hey, maybe we should check it out!" Ruth Rose suggested.

Josh suddenly hesitated. "Maybe some other time?" He asked bashfully.

"The festival won't be here again until next year," I pointed out.

He sighed. "Fine."

As we sat down, (me on the left, Josh in the middle, and Ruth Rose on the right,)

~~_Just like always,_ ~~

I noticed that more people began to fill the seats.

"Let's get some food while we're waiting." Josh said, tapping his fingers against his legs.

"Food must be the only thing you think about, Joshua." Ruth Rose teased.

"No, it's not." He responded abruptly. Then he shrugged. "But, hey, what's a show without some food?" 

"Josh, there are lots of shows that don't involve food whatsoever." I said.

Josh leaned over and poked me in the stomach. "You guys are so unsupportive of my enthusiasm for food." he claimed.

_Trust me, I am very supportive of the three of us._

"Well, Josh, if you want to gain our support, how about you go up and volunteer for the show?" Ruth Rose suggested.

He turned quickly to look at her. "No way! Not in a million billion years Ruth Rose!" 

"Well, are you too scared? Maybe you're just too chicken to do it." I teased while flapping my arms.

"I'm not scared, it's just that I heard it's not healthy to be hypnotized on a full stomach." Josh said while grinning.

We stared at Josh for a second and we burst into laughter.


	3. To Take the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone could have done something-anything- to warn us of what we were about to face.
> 
> But that didn't happen.

Suddenly the curtains opened, and a man walked onto the stage.

"Hello audience, my name is Carl Howard, The Amazing Hypnotist!" he said into the microphone, "and I am here to show you the power of your mind!"

The man was tall and skinny, he had tanned skin and brown hair. He wore a blue polo shirt and khakis. On his feet, he wore black polished dress shoes. After introducing himself, he then began to ask for volunteers for the show from the audience. One by one, people raised their hands and got onto the stage to vounteer until there was one chair empty.

"I need one more volunteer, folks!" he announced.

Ruth Rose tapped me and Josh on the shoulder.

"Hey, didn't I say I was going to get back at Josh for that prank he pulled last week?" She whispered.

Josh stared at her. "Ruth Rose, please, I don't think now is a good time." He whispered.

I blinked. _Why does he sound upset?_

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I did say I'd get back at you."

She quickly took Josh's wrist and held it in the air.

"Hey, knock it off!" Josh exclaimed as he pulled away from Ruth Rose's grip.

"You there with the red hair!" Carl yelled.

He was pointing directly at Josh as Ruth Rose and I burst out laughing. The redhead gave us an angry _and saddened?_ glare as he slowly walked onto the stage. The man quickly explained how hypnosis works and he started to put people into trance by telling them to stare at a small dot that was positioned in front of them. One by one he started to hypnotize all of his volunteers. Eventually, Josh was the only one on stage who was not hypnotized. When Carl came to Josh he could see how nervous he was so he told Josh to take deep breaths while staring at the dot.

When Josh was completely relaxed, he told the boy to stare into his eyes. The he shouted, "Sleep!"

Josh's body instantly slouched forward and his arms dangled from his sides to the floor. Carl carefully placed the rest of his limp body on the teen sitting next to him, who was already in the trance. We looked on in shock at what we were seeing.

"I can't believe it actually worked." I said.

"I know," Ruth Rose replied while taking out her camera. "Oh, I am definitely recording this!"

The man had each volunteer introduce himself and he moved his volunteers around a bit. He placed Josh almost in the dead center of the group.

"Now, let's have some fun!" Carl shouted.

Carl looked through his entire volunteer group and he stopped at Josh.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Joshua Pinto," he responded dully.

"Well, Josh, would you like to sing for us?"

He nodded. "Sure."

He took the microphone from his hand and took a deep breath.

_"Don't speak._

_No, don't try._

_It's been a secret for the longest time."_

His eyes opened, and I was struck by the raw emotion in his eyes.

_"Don't run._

_No, don't hide._

_Been running from it for the longest time."_

He continued singing, his eyes never leaving mine or Ruth Rose's. It gave me chills.

_"So many mornings I woke up confused,_

_In my dreams, I'd do anything I want to you,_

_My emotions are naked,_

_They're taking me_

_out of my mind."_

He started swaying from side to side with his eyes closed. 

_"Right now I'm Shameless!_

_Screaming my lungs out for you!_

_Not afraid to face it!_

_I need you more than I want to._

_I need you more than I want to._

_Show me you're Shameless!_

_Write it on my neck, why don't you?_

_And I won't erase it!_

_I need you more than I want to._

_I need you more than I want to._

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now._

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now._

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now."_

We were shocked.

But my question was: Does Josh even know what he's saying?

He continued singing his heart out.

_"So we're there._

_Now it's real._

_Now that you have me_

_Do you want me still?_

_My kisses are history,_

_they go back a long time._

_and I'm-_

_I'm tired of loving somebody that not mine!_

_oh oh oh_

_So many mornings I woke confused,_

_In my dreams I'd do anything I want to you,_

_My emotions are naked,_

_They're taking me out of my mind!_

_Right now I'm Shameless!_

_Screaming my lungs out for you!_

_I'm not afraid to face it!_

_I need you more than I want to!_

_Need you more than I want to!_

_Show me you're Shameless!_

_Write it on my neck, why don't you?_

_And I won't erase it!_

_I need you more than I want to!_

_Need you more than I want to!_

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now!_

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now!_

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now!_

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now!_

_Distance_

_Inches in between us!_

_I want you to give in!_

_I want you to give in!_

_Weakness_

_Tension in between us!_

_I just want to give in."_

He paused.

_"And I don't care if I'm forgiven!"_

_"Right now I'm Shameless!_

_Screaming my lungs out for you!_

_Not afraid to face it!_

_I need you more than I want to._

_I need you more than I want to._

_Show me you're Shameless!_

_Write it on my neck, why don't you?_

_And I won't erase it!_

_I need you more than I want to._

_I need you more than I want to._

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now._

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now._

_No-oh, Nuh-uh_

_Don't want to do this now."_

Even we were surprised at how well Josh danced. He had never mentioned it to us, though, to be fair, we had never asked.

"How do you feel, Josh?" Carl asked through his microphone.

"Great!" Josh sung loudly back.

"Awaken!" Carl yelled back.

Josh suddenly stopped in his tracks and a blank and confused look entered upon his face as he went back to his seat. Then, the hypnotist took all of the volunteers out of trance, and he told them to go back to their seats. However, he left Josh on the stage with him. Carl woke Josh up and started to ask him some questions.

"Well, Josh, how was the hypnosis show?" Carl asked.

"I'm a little disappointed, I must've fell asleep because I missed everything that happened." Josh said as the crowd giggled.

"I know, there was a guy doing karaoke singing and dancing." Carl responded.

"Aw man, I was sleeping!" Josh whined.

"Well, turns out, that guy was you!"

Josh's eyes snapped directly to Carl's and widened. As everyone in the audience clapped and roared, Josh grinned as it dawned on him that he was hypnotized and he did all of those funny things. Carl sent the redhead back down from the stage.

"This has been, Carl, The Amazing Hypnotist!" Carl shouted from the stage as he bowed, "We have more shows later on today, so come back soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Josh sings is "Shameless" by Camila Cabello. 
> 
> *coughs* symbolism, anyone?
> 
> *insert Lenny face here*


	4. To start a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally realized what was wrong when we saw it.
> 
> But it was too late for us.

Josh leaned against the wall, looking pale and trying not to throw up.

"Great," he cursed. "My seasonal cold is back again."

He stumbled to his feet, only for the world to start spinning around him.

"Hey, guys?" He called out, his voice wavering.

The spinning stopped.

He started scanning the place for them.

He knew Green Lawn backwards and forwards. He knew every damn place in Green Lawn and could accurately describe them to anyone.

_So where the hell is this place?_

He shook his head to clear it, and scrambled to his feet.

_And where the hell are my So-_

No. Dink and Ruth Rose would never treat him like that. 

They were friends. 

Best friends.

But the way they looked at him when they thought he wasn't looking...

"Something's not right." He said aloud, his eyes scanning the place again.

He reached his right hand out, only to feel a soft, velvety something inches away from his face.

Fear nibbled at his spine.

"Let me out," he whispered. 

He slammed his fist against the something, only to have it turn into iron at the touch and ripple like the river water near his house.

"Let me out," he said louder.

He took a deep breath. 

And screamed.

"LET ME OUT!!!"


	5. Tick tock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviewer: So was it that obvious that something was wrong?
> 
> Dink: Yeah. It was. 
> 
> Interviewer: What stopped you from correcting it?
> 
> Dink shook his head.
> 
> Dink: A lot of distractions, that when the three of us looked back at it, were just that.
> 
> Distractions.

"Hey, Dink!"

I rolled over to see Lucy at the door. 

"Come on, bro. You said you'd take me to the festival today!" She chirped.

"Yeah, Yeah, give me a few minutes," I told her.

I got up from the bed and went to get my shower. When I was done, I took a quick glance in the mirror.

To see Josh waving and trying to get my attention.

I blinked, rubbed my eyes, and looked again. 

All I saw was my own face. I'll admit, I was scared. But if something had happened to Josh and we weren't able to help him-

There would be hell to pay from the person who hurt the boy I loved.

I brushed it off. I was just tired and seeing things. Leaning over the nightstand, I picked up my phone to see a message from Josh saying that "my summer sickness is back again, so I won't be able to leave the house."

I shook my head. Josh was fine, he was just sick.

So why did that make me want to slap him across the face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning notes have switched over to an interview like thing.


	6. Goes the Clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviewer: Dink? 
> 
> Dink: Hmm?
> 
> Interviewer: You're crying.
> 
> He nods. 
> 
> Dink: Yeah. I am.

"Officer Fallon," I called out, running across the street to the town's police chief. "What's going on?"

He turned to look at me. "Hey, Dink. Just another robbery that happened last night. Apparently the robbers stole boat parts, but get this: security says that one of the robbers looked like a child!"

He shook his head. "The tapes show the robbers, but no child robber."

"Why would someone steal boat parts?" Lucy asked.

"That we don't know, but you kids can't help. These guys look like professionals, so be careful."

The kids nodded. Ruth Rose pulled out her phone and said, "I'm calling Josh."

\----------------------------------------------

Josh slammed his fists against the "iron curtain" and yelled, "Hey! Whoever is doing this to me, everyone will see the difference and they will get me out of here!" 

He slammed it again, and watched as the ripples spread across it to show that nothing had changed.

Curling his fingers around it, he dropped to his knees and started crying softly.

A soft, barely-heard whisper escaped his lips.

"somebody save

somebody save

somebody save me"


	7. Tear down the set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviewer: Do you want to keep going?
> 
> Dink: ...
> 
> Interviewer: Dink?
> 
> Dink: ...
> 
> Interviewer: Donald.
> 
> Dink: Sorry, what was the question?

Josh glared daggers at the curtain. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"I'm going to get out of here, you know," he said, tilting his head back just enough to where he could see the rod holding the curtain in place. 

_The rod..._

He stood up, curled his hands into fists that held the curtain, and pulled.

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Josh!" I called over the phone, then did a double-take. He was paler than I had ever seen him, with dark black circles under his eyes and his eyes struggled to stay focused.

"Wow, you really are sick," Ruth Rose said over my shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry guys. What's going on over there?" He shifted slightly to regain focus.

"Well, there's apparently professional robbers in town." Ruth Rose said.

He sat up instantly, his eyes clearer than they had been a moment before.

"There's WHAT." He hissed.

\----------------------------------------------

"There's WHAT." Josh yelled. His face was buried in the curtain, and he could faintly see and hear the other side.

But his heart hurt worse than the struggle to breathe.

Dink and Ruth Rose couldn't tell the difference.


	8. Days that come and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka I have no clue what to put as filler for the fic, so I'm skipping ahead to two days after the festival.
> 
> Josh: Are you sure that's a good idea?
> 
> Me: No, but no creativity allowed with schoolwork existing, remember?
> 
> Ruth Rose: Yeah, that's right...
> 
> Dink: I hated this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dink: I'm done, ok?
> 
> Interviewer: Ok.
> 
> *Dink leaves. Interviewer turns to camera and reveals face as Officer Fallon.*
> 
> Interviewer: And you're sure they're ok?

I ran down the stairs to catch up with Lucy.

"Hey, sis!" I called out.

Lucy slowed down long enough for me to catch up with her. She turned to look at me.

"There was another robbery." She said.

"Where?" I asked. She looked away.

"Lucy?"

She looked down.

"Lucille." I said sternly. "Where was it?"

"It was at Ellie's Diner." She exploded. "She's fine, with a few scratches, but the Diner is closed now until she is fully healed."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and started shivering, even though the summer heat burned through my clothes.

"I'm scared, Dink."

I put my arm around my sister.

"I know, Lu."

_I know._

My phone buzzed again. Sighing, I pulled it out to read a message from Ruth Rose. 

\----------------------------------------------

Ruth Rose: Are we still on for tonight?

I typed back "yes" and hit send.

"Come on, Lu." I turned to study the chaos down the street.

"We've got a mystery to solve."


	9. To Save His Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My schoolwork is done for rn, so I'm back!
> 
> I'm only focusing on this story so that I can get it done, so I might overload you with two chapters today.
> 
> <3 ~Mara Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Fallon: (calling someone) ...And don't you dare say that they're fine, they're clearly not! 
> 
> *slams door*
> 
> *He sighs and turns to look at the sleeping trio.*
> 
> Officer Fallon: Kids, why didn't you get help when you had the chance?

"Ok, so we think we've figured it out." I told the younger quartet.

"Figured what out?" Brian asked.

He was nervous. So were we.

"All of the places the robbers have attacked are places that have some money there." Ruth Rose pointed out.

"So the most likely place they'll attack next will be the bank?" Bradley connected. 

I nodded. "Yeah, so Ruth Rose and I will probably stake that place out. Josh can't come because he's sick!" I said loudly, glaring at my sleeping best friend.

Bradley shook his head. "He's never been this sick before," he muttered, sitting his head in his hands. Then he shrugged. "But there's always a first time for everything!"

Ruth Rose and I glanced at each other again. That was only the first part of the plan.

The next part was for us to gather evidence that whoever the "child robber" was was being controlled or framed for the crime.

Not that we had ever seen them on camera, the security footage disproved that they ever were there. All we saw were the older robbers. No kids. But someone wanted to pass blame on a innocent child, and we wouldn't let that slide.

Something told me that this wouldn't end well for any of us.

\----------------------------------------------

Ruth Rose tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Dink."

I turned around. "Hey." 

She studied me for a moment, then asked, "You're worried about Josh, aren't you?"

I sighed. "The twins are right. Even when he was sick, he usually tried to keep up with us."

There was a sound from ahead. Ruth Rose and I looked up from our hiding spot in the bushes outside the bank. She grabbed her camera and started recording.

The robbers appeared, one of them was holding an arm around a much younger one. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but they stepped into the bank.

Except for the younger one, who froze. Their hands went to their head where the mask was, then they dropped to their knees and started seizing.

Ruth Rose tucked her camera into her headband and we attacked. Grabbing the younger one, we yanked them back into the bushes where we ripped off the mask, setting them free from whatever hold it had on them.

We froze.

And silently screamed.

The person under the mask, and who was now unconscious, was our best friend and the boy I secretly loved.

Joshua Pinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!


	10. To Love You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is very understanding and doesn't blame Dink and Ruth Rose for what happened to him.
> 
> Ruth Rose blames herself a lot more than she should.
> 
> And a confession is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh: (to the twins) Guys, after this, if the three of us say "we're fine" when we're clearly not, slap us across the face.
> 
> *He gets slapped instantly.*
> 
> Josh: REALLY GUYS?!?

We were in shock. Our best friend was-

_no._

We would not allow it. 

We grabbed his limp body and started running for his house. Down the street, up the lawn, into the treehouse where we had done so many good things together.

_Joshua, you better wake up._

I slammed him down onto the wooden floor and started shaking him.

"Joshua! It's Dink and Ruth Rose! You need to wake up!"

\----------------------------------------------

"You need to wake up!"

Josh looked up from his mental hell. He pushed himself to his feet and ran toward the curtain where he had heard them. He grabbed the curtain and yanked as hard as he could.

The rod jerked violently with a loud ripping sound, but the curtain still hung there.

He yelled angrily. "Guys! I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it!" 

\----------------------------------------------

"I can't do anything about it." He whispered quietly.

Ruth Rose was starting to panic. Then the idea hit both of us

Bending over him, we hissed as loud as we could.

"Remember everything and permanently Awaken!"

Josh's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He lay there a few moments more, then sat up and gave us his signature smile. 

"Hey, guys! How are you?"

We tackled him into a hug, and he hugged us back. Ruth Rose started crying first.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get to you sooner!" She sobbed.

Josh gently wiped off her tears. "It's ok, you didn't know." He said. 

I leaned on his shoulder. His arm curled around my shoulder and he sighed.

"I don't remember everything I did, but I remember some things. I remember voices, mainly yours, trying to talk to me, and me just being a jerk."

"You were not a jerk!" I objected. "Josh, none of us had any way of knowing what was going on, and if we did, we wouldn't have told you to go up on that stage to begin with!" 

Ruth Rose gasped. "oh My GOD! I DID THIS!" She cried harder.

Josh pulled her into his chest. "No, you didn't. Carl did. I think."

She pulled away and studied him. "You don't remember getting hypnotized the second time, do you?" 

He shook his head. "No, sorry, guys."

Josh took a deep breath and looked down. 

"Uhh, guys? There's something I've been needing to tell you."

He reached forward and took our hands in his. 

"I'm bisexual.

And I'm in love with both of you."


	11. Three to One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is a play on words.
> 
> The trio finally-
> 
> The trio: SPOILERS!!!
> 
> Also, you know those details that were missing from the last few things I've been writing?
> 
> Yeah, I found them in here for some reason.

"You what?" Ruth Rose asked.

"I'm bisexual, and I'm in love with both of you. I have been since the "White House Whiteout" thing happened 3 years ago. Now, I know that you may not feel the same way, but I have to go." He said, standing up and walking towards the door.

We sat for a moment, then Ruth Rose yelled, "No, Joshua William Pinto, you are NOT JUST LEAVING US LIKE THAT!!!"

She tackled us to the ground and pressed her lips to ours.

\----------------------------------------------

I froze in shock. 

_This is actually happening._

_This Is Actually Happening._

_THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING._

She pulled away as quick as she had attacked, with her cheeks as red as the Rose she was named for.

"I love you guys too much to allow you to just leave like that without hearing our side of the story." She said quietly.

I was aware of them. Every single part of them. I could feel the short, heavy breaths from her struggling for air and words. I could feel his own desire slamming against his chest.

"Guys," I managed. They looked at me, expecting some sort of problem.

"I love you too." I told them. "And it's not because you're my first kiss." I said with a smile.

Josh grinned up at me. "I knew I wasn't the only bi one here." 

"Out of the three of us here, I'm the only straight one," Ruth Rose said with a giggle.

I grabbed Ruth Rose's hand and pulled her down to the floor. She landed right between us, and I laid down next to her. The three of us curled up together in the corner and kissed again.

It was different from the times I've heard my parents describe it as. There were fireworks, but there was a mix of gentle and strong passion that flowed through me.

I loved it.

I loved them.

The back of my neck burned from the summer heat as Josh's hands found it to pull me closer to their sides. His fingers delicately traced the middle in short, delicate circles. My hands curled around their necks to anchor me to them, softly begging for their love.

Ruth Rose sighed as we pulled apart for the fourth? time. "Why didn't you tell us before, Josh?"

He blushed. "I didn't know if you felt the same way. Besides," his hand trailed down her back, leaving her breathless at the touch.

"it would have ruined a perfectly good friendship."

I nodded. "Yeah, I realized it during that New Year's Celebration two years ago when Lucy was visiting." I blushed at the memory. "I had never wanted to kiss you or Josh so badly."

"Oh, so now doesn't count?" Josh teased.

I pressed my lips to his, curled my hands around his neck, and deepened it with a soft moan. He froze, then mumbled through my lips, "never mind."

Something burned at my neck. No, it burned through my entire body.

_I._

_Want._

_This._

_So._

_Badly._

Josh pulled away and whispered, "Dink, I'm burning up." 

I could feel the heat rising, just to the point where it would consume us all-

"I know." I told him.

The three of us curled closer together and kissed harder.

That was when the world exploded.

I couldn't sense them.

I was them.

And they were me.

I, no, we were watching as our entire lives flashed before our eyes, as happiness and sorrow and pain and joy filled our lungs, as memories that weren't mine but ours filled our heads and we knew each other and we understood each other and we forgave each other and we held on to each other and we will never let go because

we

were

one

.

We were together now.

Forever.

And no one would separate us

again

.


	12. One, To, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut ahead.
> 
> Just warning you.

It was just the three of us.

Always the three of us.

Curled tightly together in our treehouse, shaking from the heat burning inside us.

We wanted it. We wanted to feel loved like this, have it hold us here and never let us go.

It was flowing like water, burning like fire, growing like earth. 

The small shifts in our bodies kept us here, constantly finding ways to satisfy this...

unity

Because that was what it was.

A unity.

A constant unity.

A unity that would never end-

Wait.

We have to end.

No!/Why?

Because we can't stay like this forever, can we?

Yes.

But what if people notice us like this?

They won't./They'll separate us.

NO!

We won't let that happen.

We can't.

We can't lose each other again.

We can't lose you again.

I

can't

lose

you

again

.

.

.

.

Dink?

Is that you?

I think so. Josh, right?

Yeah/no? Ruth Rose is-

Here. I'm here.

What happened?

I think we fused?

Mental fusion, not physical fusion.

That felt 

good.

Yeah, it did.

Wait.

If we are no longer fused

how can we/I still hear you?

Ruth Rose, are you shrugging?

Yeah?

Wait.

I think I've figured something out-

I gasped and pulled away as quick as I could. My hands were firmly planted on the floor, pinning Ruth Rose and Josh to it. Their eyes shone with desire and love before we blinked.

And smiled shyly.

 _Hey,_ I thought. Then froze as I made full eye contact with them. 

There were strings there, three of them. All were different colors, and all were hovering between us. My ends were ocean blue, while Josh's ends were fire orange-red. Ruth Rose's ends were earth green.

All the same colors as the energy currently seen pulsing through our veins.

I looked at them, and opened my mouth to ask "what the hell was going on?"

When I heard them in my head.

Josh: _I have no idea what is going on._

Ruth Rose: _GUYS I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!!!_

Dink: _You're kidding._

But she wasn't kidding. 

I could see/hear them both in my head.

Dink: _Hey, Guys?_

Josh/Ruth Rose: _Yeah?_

I smiled.

Dink: _I don't think we will ever be apart again._


	13. Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the chapter before I deleted and re-edited it, it just wasn't reading well.
> 
> Also, Dink's insistence on them not being separated again is part of the soulmate bond being activated. The soulmate bond is, well, going to be explained next chapter or in this one. I'm not sure.

"Well, I have to go now. Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I ran away in the middle of the night." I said.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I understand." 

He stood up and put his arms around us, pulling us in for one last kiss. 

"I love you," He breathed.

"We love you too." Ruth Rose answered, then pressed her lips to his cheek. 

"See you tomorrow?" She asked. 

He nodded. "Absolutely. Don't be surprised if I suddenly slap Carl across the face, though." 

I made a face. "We'll be looking in the other direction, then."

We all started laughing.

"See you!" Ruth Rose said, then bounded down the ladder. I followed her, then Josh came after me. We slid our hands together, then reluctantly pulled apart and left for home.

I waited for a few more steps before I felt Josh yell "YES!" at the top of his lungs and run inside.

Ruth Rose and I reached her house first. I pressed my lips to her cheek and sighed as I felt Josh's presence fill this bond between the three of us. Ruth Rose chuckled. 

_You were right, Dink._ She walked up the steps and paused at the door to look back at me.

Ruth Rose: _We_ _won't be alone again._

With that, she slipped inside. I unlocked the front door into my own house, stepped inside, and locked the door behind me. I went upstairs, only to find that my window was open. 

_That's right, I forgot to close it when I left._

I reached up to close it, only to feel the bond shift when my fingers touched the windowsill. I could feel them again. I knew where they were, and I could hear their thoughts and they could hear mine. But the unity from earlier wasn't happening again. I brushed it off and closed the window with a click.


	14. A Whole New World of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the trio come out to their parents...
> 
> Fun.
> 
> Also, it's Josh's POV in the beginning, it switches back to Dink after the lines show up.

Josh woke up and instantly started planning out how he was going to take Carl down. Though all of his plans did have something to do with decking him in the jaw... 

_No, that would ruin whatever plan Dink and Ruth Rose have._

"Well," He said aloud. "Time to wake the twins." 

He got to his feet, crept to the door, and pushed it open. Tiptoeing to his brothers' room, he slipped inside and waited.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Oh, I had a little birdie

But she wouldn't lay an egg

so I poured hot water

up and down her leg

oh, my little birdie cried

and my little birdie begged

But my poor little birdie still

WOULDN'T LAY AN EGG!!" He sang with the most crackly voice he often used when waking up his twins.

"JOSHUA!!!" The twins yelled excitedly.

"YOU'RE NOT SICK ANYMORE!" Brian cheered.

He smiled. "No, I'm not."

_I'm free._

_\----------------------------------------------_

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at the twins' antics. Rolling out of bed, I got to my feet and went to the bathroom to wash my face. It was then that all three of us saw ourselves.

My arms were covered in splashes of orange and green trailing up the sides of my arms to my neck, where I could clearly see Josh's and Ruth Rose's names written there in their appropriate colors, Orange for Josh, and Green for Ruth Rose. 

I might have screamed as loud as Ruth Rose did. My mom burst through the door to see the artwork on my skin. She froze and started laughing. 

"Dink, you should know better not to play with markers in your sleep." She said, shaking her head.

"Mom." I said tightly. "Look at my neck."

When she did, her mouth dropped open.

"That makes sense. That makes so much sense." she muttered, turned toward the hallway.

"FRITZ!" She called for my dad. 

"What is it?" He called back.

"Get up here!" She yelled. "And no, Lu, he's not in trouble."

"Ok," my sister's voice came back from downstairs, followed by Dad's footsteps.

"What happened now?" He asked. 

"Look at his arms and neck." She said.

He poked his head in and caught sight of me. He shook his head and glanced at Mom. 

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Susie, it has been a while since we've seen it."

"Seen what?" I asked.

They came in and leaned on the wall.

"Dink, have you ever heard of 'soulmates'?" Dad asked. 

I nodded. "But they're not real."

"Oh no, they are real, alright." Mom said. "Soulmates are discovered in many different ways. Through dreams, Art on skin, their first words to you appear on your skin. Heck, their names can appear on your skin."

"Soulmates have an interesting ability: they can sense each other's thoughts and emotions." Dad continued. "The last pair of soulmates we saw were our parents, and we hadn't seen any more since then."

He paused as if he was waiting on me to say something. 

I did. "It skipped you guys, and Josh, Ruth Rose, and I got all of the ways instead." I realized.

They nodded. "We're not mad at you at all, we just want to help you." Mom explained.

I sighed. "Thank you. Also, you know how I told you two years ago that I was crushing on my best friends?"

"Yeah?" Dad asked.

"I confessed to them last night. Is it okay with you guys if I ask them to be my boyfriend and girlfriend?"


	15. To Fill A Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up. 
> 
> I put here that the trio's parents know that they're soulmates, but I put in Truthseeker that they don't know they're soulmates.
> 
> (I honestly forgot I put that there.)
> 
> For the sake of the story, because of [spoiler] and the aftermath of [said spoiler], the trio lied to their parents and said that the soulmate bond was broken. Their parents, who know that the only way a bond can break is if one of them DIES (and I'm not that cruel to them), say nothing about it because they know that their kids are only trying to protect them and their families from the backlash and media fallout. 
> 
> (And soulmates and soul bonds are the same thing, just different descriptions.)
> 
> The interview takes place 3 months after [spoiler], so the trio are trying to recover from what happened. Officer Fallon is one of the few people they can trust at this point, so they agreed to do an interview with him as long as they're not called up at the future trials because the interview contains all that the court needs to know.
> 
> Also, chapter names changed bc I can.

"There really isn't a point in keeping you guys apart," Dad joked. "Yes, you can."

"YES!" I yelled and threw my fist into the air. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

I hugged them tightly and ran downstairs. Then I ran back upstairs and went into my room to change out of my pjs. I bounced back down the stairs, and sat next to Lucy, who looked at my arms in confusion. 

"Playing with paint at your age?" She asked jokingly. 

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm feeling childish today." I joked back.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, the twins texted me just now. Apparently Josh is feeling better already."

I shrugged. "Good to hear."

I swallowed down some cereal and started coughing. 

"I'm fine, just in a hurry." I coughed out.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Be careful."

"Be safe." I shot back and ran out the door.

I waited until I was out the door before running my fingers down my arm, right where the orange and green swirled together. I watched in amusement as my own blue swirled around theirs.

Ruth Rose spoke up first. _Dink, you are a devil._ Her green ran up my left arm to the elbow, forming a sort of roselike drawing on my arm.

 _See you both in a moment._ I responded.

 _Wait, who's going to propose first?_ Josh asked. 

_WAIT! I MEAN-_

We started laughing.

This was what it felt like to be whole.

I reached Josh's house first. I threw open the door, and called in, "Hey, everyone!"

"Hey, Dink!" Bradley called over from the living room. "We're trying to get Josh to confess why he was yelling at the top of his lungs at midnight last night! Wanna help?"

I stepped into the living room to see Josh tied to a chair, and he grinned at me. 

"Please help M E" he mouthed.

I shook my head. "Twins, let go of my b- Josh."

That got their attention quicker than us telling them that we would let them eat cake for two hours straight. (Long story, don't ask)

"What were you going to say?" Brian asked. 

"He was going to say let him go, but for some unknown reason he changed his mind." Josh joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Josh."

Ruth Rose burst through the door and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey, Josh." She said.

"Hey, Rosie." He answered.

"So," he said, letting her go and blushing harder. "Do you want to be my boyfriend and girlfriend? Like officially?"

"Absolutely." I told my new boyfriend, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips.

(The twins screamed in terror/confusion and ran off.)

We pulled apart and smiled.

"Well," Ruth Rose said, grabbing her backpack filled with the evidence we had.

"Off to see the wizard?"

"Race you there!" I shot back and started running.


	16. The double life of Trinity Smith

Trinity Smith knew better than to get involved in an official police investigation.

Trinity was sure that the trio also knew better, and yet here they were looking at surveillance footage from the past two robberies in the town. 

Trinity watched with half-closed eyes as Ruth Rose tapped the computer at a specific point, then Dink hugged Josh tightly. 

Trinity had hid in a place where no one would interfere in what they were doing and Trinity was sure that they knew what they were doing.

But they still confirmed that Josh was innocent.

After all, why would you pass blame on someone that wasn't even there to begin with?


	17. Trigger the Memories, All Locked Away

I held Josh's hand tightly as we walked into police headquarters, giving him the assurance he needed right now. The three of us walked right up to the front desk, where the usual secretary wasn't there, but a police officer with his back to us.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ruth Rose said. The man turned around. "Is Officer Fallon here? We need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but he's not here right now. I can pass on a message if you'd like, though." He said.

Josh's voice spoke up instantly. _No._

"No, thank you, we can talk to him another time." I cut in before the other two said anything. "Have a good day." I said, then practically pulled them out of the station.

"What was that for?" Ruth Rose whispered, confused.

"His eyes were glassy." Josh answered.

"Oh." 

We walked to Ellie's Diner in silence. To our relief, it was open and Ellie was working. Josh pushed open the door. She turned and lit up the moment she saw us. 

"Kids! How are you doing today?" Ellie said excitedly.

"The usual. Solving mysteries even though parts of the town are acting weirdly." Josh answered, choosing to ignore Ruth Rose staring straight at him.

"Hmm." She hummed for a moment, then pulled away from the counter and sat with us. 

"You kids think you can solve it?" She asked.

"Yeah, we think so." I answered, then noticed that Ruth Rose looked pale. I nudged her gently.

"You ok?"

She asked quietly. "Ellie, are you the only person working here today?"

Ellie shook her head. "Darling, there's only the cooks and me." She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel like there's something I missing, like it's right in front of me, and I just can't see it." She whispered.

"Is this about the silhouette again?" I asked. Josh groaned and laid his head on the table.

"What silhouette?" Ellie whispered. I looked at her and saw that she looked pale. Really pale.

"Can we trust you?" I whispered.

She nodded. "You can always trust me." 

I sighed. "We've never told anyone this, but every time we come here, we keep seeing a silhouette of someone out of the corners of our eyes. It started after our 'Absent Author' case five years ago-" I began, only to be cut off by Ellie shaking me.

"KIDS! KIDS!"

"What-?" I asked, then blinked. I was on the floor of the diner with Ellie, our parents, and Officer Fallon bending over us.

"The heck-?" I managed, then sat up, rubbing my head in confusion. Josh and Ruth Rose did the same.

"What was that?" Ruth Rose asked, blinking in confusion.

Ellie threw a look at Officer Fallon, who sighed. "Kids, we need you to go home."

"But-" Josh began. 

"Go home." He said sternly. His gaze softened. "Please, kids, it's for your own good."

When I stood up, my dad grabbed my arm to steady me. "Dad?" I asked, struggling to stand up straight. "What's going on?"

"Just come with us, Dink. You're not in trouble." He said, but he refused to meet my gaze.

"What is going on?" I demanded. I felt dizzy and there was heat flowing down my arms. 

Something crackled overhead. I felt like the world was spinning.

"Dad, what was that?" I asked again.

"Dink, there's been an accident." He said.

He still wouldn't look at me.

"Dad, why aren't you looking at me?" I whispered.

When he did, I looked right back at him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Something burned throughout my entire body.

"Just tell me!" I begged.

The air filled with a loud screeching sound.

Like a stopped car.

Like a crash.


	18. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And some answers are revealed! Some answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Fallon: You three were nine when this happened, right?
> 
> Josh: Yeah. You should know, you were there. Everyone was.
> 
> Officer Fallon: There too late.

**June 5, 2020**

"Hey kids!" The man at the counter called out as we came in.

"Hey, Mr. Oswald!" I called back, Josh and Ruth Rose behind me. "Guess what? I finally met Wallis Wallace today!"

"Really?" He said. "That's great! Solve any mysteries while you met her?"

Josh nodded. "We're calling this case: 'The Absent Author."

"Sounds spooky." Mr. Oswald said.

"You got any more stories for us?" Ruth Rose asked as she sat at the counter.

"Well," He said, pretending to think. "Did I ever tell you how I fell into a ball pit and saved my dad from an evil bunny?"

"That one's our favorite!" Josh said with a smile.

"Into the Pit! Into the Pit! Into the Pit!" We chanted before bursting into giggles.

Ellie came in at the sound. "What nonsense are you telling them now, honey?" She teased.

"It's not nonsense!" He protested, leaning over and kissing his wife's cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, and my name isn't Elizabeth Afton."

"No, it's Elizabeth Chambers now." Mr. Oswald said, before turning to us.

"Now, it all started with my father's job..."

\----------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Mr. Oswald and Mrs. Ellie! See you tomorrow!" Josh called back before we left.

Ruth Rose skipped down the sidewalk, singing: "Well, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down! The medicine go down! The medicine go down!"

We chimed in with her. "Well, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down! In the most delightful way!"

We laughed harder, then the sound of gunshots ripped through the air.

Ruth Rose screamed and ran ahead to hide in an alleyway. We ran after her. The three of us huddled together before we heard something move behind us. We spun around to see two older kids stumble towards us. One of them, a boy, had his arms around the other, a girl.

"Come on, Emma! We're almost there!" He said.

I gathered my courage and spoke up. "Uhh, hi?"

He looked up from the girl in his arms. "Oh, hi there! I'm sorry, I don't think you're supposed be there."

"We were hiding from the gunshots," Ruth Rose explained.

He nodded. "Yeah, So are we."

He extended a free hand out to us. "I'm Lucas. This is my girlfriend, Emma."

I took his hand. "Hi, Lucas and Emma. I'm Dink, and these are my best friends Josh and Ruth Rose."

Emma smiles shyly. "Those are pretty names." She tried to stand to her feet, and then we noticed the blood on her hospital gown.

"You got shot?!?" Ruth Rose shrieked.

She looked down in surprise. "Apparently."

"We can go get the police for you!" Josh offered.

Lucas looked up from her side. "You would?"

We nodded. "Yeah, Officer Fallon is great with kids and young people!" I said. "Come on, guys, let's go get him!"

We ran back up the alleyway. The light turned green for us to go. We ran across the street, calling his name. 

"Officer Fallon! 

Officer Fallon!

Officer Fal-"

A purple car came speeding down the side we came from. We stopped at the middle of the street where the median was to wait for it to pass us by.

Mr. Oswald was driving. There was a passenger in the passenger seat. We couldn't see his face.

_"How long_ _did you think we could make it?_

_How far did you think we could take it?_

_We couldn't be bothered_

_We didn't have time to_

_think_

_so_

_far_

_ahead_

_._

_How long did you think we could make it?_

_How far did you think we could take it?_

_We couldn't be bothered_

_We didn't have time to_

_go_

_faster_

_till_

_we_

_crashed_

_into_

_each_

_other's_

_arms."_

But then there was a sound of thunder. 

The driver's head jerked to the side as a bullet was fired through his head.

It jerked the car to the side.

And the passenger grabbed the wheel and turned it to where it hit us and knocked us straight into the other alleyway where we hit our heads and slumped down unconscious with several injuries from both the car and the crash.


	19. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't figured it out, that was what the trio couldn't remember back in Calendar Countdown. The continuous blackouts they were having any time someone mentioned that event were from trauma and something else...
> 
> *grins evilly*

I knelt on the sidewalk, struggling to breathe. My head hurt worse than... than the crash.

_Mr. Oswald was dead._

_He had been dead for five years._

_we saw him die._

_we. saw. him. die._

_WE. SAW. HIM. DIE._

"Dad?" I gasped out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I gasped for air. 

I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe?

"...we were hoping you would remember by yourself... we were wrong-"

I pushed his hand away. 

"Dink?" He whispered.

I stood up and helped Ruth Rose to her feet. 

My head was pounding.

My heart hurt worse.

"I don't want to hear it." I whispered.

He stared at me in shock.

The three of us backed away slowly.

"Don't try to find us." I warned.

"Donald, please, you're not thinking clearly-" Ellie began.

We spun around and took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> about that ending...
> 
> Dink: We were in shock, okay? We really weren't thinking clearly.
> 
> Josh: Probably the entire town saw us remember, so that didn't help.
> 
> Ruth Rose: We just wanted some space.


	20. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have stopped running.

We kept running.

Right past houses and people and pets and trees.

Right past cars and alleyways and buildings.

Right past our homes.

We dove into the river water.

We needed the clarity, we needed to think, to focus on what we needed to do.

We didn't know what we needed to do.

We swam into an old cave that no one but us knew about.

Splashing up on the rocky edge, we froze.

Not from the shock.

But from the guns inches from our faces.

And Carl Howard smiling down at us.

"I'd knew I'd find you here."


	21. Trapped like a fox

Josh sighed angrily. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Nope." Carl said. He took a gun from a mask wearing person behind him and pointed it at Ruth Rose.

"She did."

Ruth Rose stared at him in confusion.

"I did what?" 

"You kids say you're smart..." He knelt down beside me and Ruth Rose.

"but Josh, you weren't the only person I hypnotized that day."

He snapped his fingers.


	22. Questions and Answers, though not the answers we wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all question are answered.
> 
> Not all answers are what we want.
> 
> Not all we want is given.

Josh felt Dink and Ruth Rose stiffen under his hands. He let them curl their consciousness in the very back of his head before he spoke aloud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?" He snapped.

Carl shrugged. "Many things. Dink, Ruth Rose, hold his arms behind his back."

Dink mentally growled as his body did the very thing he did not want to do. Josh bit back a smart ass remark before he tilted his head back and laid it on his boyfriend's shoulder. He hissed, "Remember everything and permanently awaken." 

Dink and Ruth Rose gasped as they took control again and let go of his arms. He then swung straight for Carl's face, only to be blocked by one of the mask wearing accomplices, who shoved his arms behind his back and tied them together. The trio were shoved up against the wall and knocked to the floor.

Carl smiled. "This is going to be fun." He then gestured to the other accomplices. "Go home and don't wake up until you're in the front yard of your house."

They nodded and left. When the last one left, Carl turned his attention back to the three teens tied up on the floor before him.

"Now, where were we?" He asked.

Josh pretended to think. "I'm sure that you were going to let us go."

Carl shook his head. "No, that comes after I break you."

He knelt by them.

"Physically."

And took out three syringes.

"And Mentally."

He started humming, a soft sound that caused Josh's insides to screech in terror.

"You ever heard of ecstasy and LSD?" He asked. "Apart, they can cause similar effects: hallucinations, reality doubt, suicidal thoughts or actions..." 

"But together," he tapped the syringes. "They can completely destroy a person in a matter of minutes. And all that's left is empty pieces."

He smiled again, but it held no mirth.

Just madness.

"Pieces that can be disastrous in the wrong hands."

"Why us?" Dink asked. "What did we ever do to you?"

Carl sat back on his heels and sighed. "Number one: You existed."

Ruth Rose flinched at the accusation.

"Number Two?"

He tightened his grip on the needles.

"You remembered the car crash."

Josh swore they were holding their breath.

"I thought I made sure when I hypnotized you five years ago that you wouldn't remember that at all."

Ruth Rose screamed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?"

He jabbed the needles into their necks.

Dink managed to hold his sanity together long enough to ask, "Who. Are. You?"

Carl smiled. For the last time.

"My name is William Afton.

And I'm the Fazbear killer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I was going to do a FNAF crossover, but it just didn't get the attention I felt like it deserved. If anyone still wants to see it, please let me know.
> 
> My main attention is on Truthseeker for right now.
> 
> Thank you, enjoy, and keep writing!
> 
> <3~Mara Jade

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is going to be told from Dink's point of view because that is what everyone is used to see when they read the OG series.
> 
> Speaking of the series, to everyone who has read the Super Edition book 'Secret Admirer', how did you feel about the ending?
> 
> Personally, I was hoping for a small confirmation of their feelings for each other, but then the sentence (I don't remember the exact sentence, so you'll have to forgive me) "...something about being in fourth grade" got to me and I threw the book across the room. 🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷🤷
> 
> But yeah, aside from my rambling about ships, I will be working on this work before I finish my other ones.
> 
> Thank you, enjoy, and keep writing!  
> <3~Mara Jade


End file.
